Transcendent Shinobi
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: When all hope was lost and defeat seemed inevitable, an idea was born. A way to save them all from the Primordial God...however, the consequences were far more disastrous than even he could've imagined. Now, scattered across an entirely new world with no means of communication, the remnants of the Elemental Nations must forge their own path through this strange world. Some Bashing.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: The Newest Contender! **

Staring at the large and sprawling city before him with narrowed eyes, a tall figure stood atop the bridge connecting it to the rest of the world. Scratching the crimson mess on his head lightly, he sighed once before slowly walking towards the gates.

He wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath his brown coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. A huge blade was strapped against his back, a black over-sized dog's fang. It had no proper tsuba and hilt; what was there to hold was the cloth-wrapped tang and a large patch of black fur similar to a dog's acting as the cross guard.

His footsteps echoed as he trudged along the path, ignoring the flecks of dirt that brushed his coat. His huge blade, roughly as long as he was tall, scrapped the bridge on more than one occasion, but he didn't seem to give two shits about it. As he neared the end of the bridge, his thoughts took a different shift. _'Wonder what would happen if I collasped this damn thing...its far too long for walking.'_

Stepping up to the gates, he yawned, displaying teeth that were far too sharp to be human. His eyelids opened further as he entered the city, revealing crimson eyes that had three black markings around them which formed a circle.

He felt the change in the air the second he stepped into the city. Honnō City was structured into different levels, with the most prosperous individuals living at the higher levels and those stricken with poverty crawling around on the lower levels. The level he had just stepped into was the lowest one of them all, where the worst of the worst lived.

Narrowing his eyes, the male focused his gaze on the city in its entireity. _'I wonder if I could use Nagato's rain technique around here...it would be such a lifesaver in case there are certain individuals I need to avoid.' _

When he finished surveying the city, he found himself surrounded by staring people. A few of them, who were about as clean as a dirty pig and thinking themselves as 'badass', stepped towards him with large grins and cracking knuckles.

They all had the look of fighters, but the redhead just arched a brow. From what his eyes could see, they didn't even measure up to the dirt underneath his six-year old self and he was now light years ahead now. If anything, the only thing he'd lose from this encounter would be his time.

The apparent leader of the group, a tan and tall man with some muscles on his frame, stepped right towards him with a leer. "Hello, hello, good stranger. Since you just showed up, how about I show you how things are run in this area." Behind and around him, the gang members grinned menacingly and begun readying themselves for a fight. "We're gonna give you to the count of ten, then you're gonna fork over all you've got and then we can go our separate ways...that is, unless you wish for something a tad more physical."

The redhead looked at the leader oddly. "Um...no thanks, I'm straight. You could try asking that guy over there, he seems like he'll take you up on your offer." He replied, pointing to a passing man who was wearing a questionable outfit walking down the road.

The leader blinked, took a moment to puzzle the redhead's words out, then turned an angry shade of red. "You bastard...trying to make a fool outta me, are ya?!" Lunging forward with a right jab, the arrogant leader expected to hear the sounds of flesh striking flesh and breaking bones.

What he didn't expect was experience a roaring blast of pain from the right side of his face as well as the ringing that reverberated in his ears. As he stumbled backwards, he clutched his head and made to scream his pain.

Another blow to the face renderred him blissfully unconscious. The third one knocked him flat on his ass.

The redhead heard the others gasp as he swung his blade and smacked another member using the flat side of the sword, sending the teen reeling with a bloody head. The redhead promptly grabbed his flailing arm and threw him towards the nearest bunch, about three of them at his right, with enough force to send them tumbling into the closest wall.

The remaining quintet snapped to their dim senses and roared a challenge towards the redhead, charging with fists drawn and knives gleaming.

Planting his blade in the earth, the redhead used it as a stand to lash out towards the grunts. A flurry of kicks struck out, hitting the first three idiots at their throats. They stumbled to a halt, grasping their throats and choking on their spit as they gasped. Before the other two could overtake them, three blindingly fast kicks sent the trio rolling into another wall.

For a pretty rundown area, they sure could build some sturdy walls.

With the last two, the redhead switched his position from using his hands to using his feet on the sword hilt. The duo threw their punches, hoping to knock him off before administering payback for embarrasing their gang.

He just dodged them, which was disappointing considering he was balanced on a sword hilt, and flicked them as they overextended and passed by. They flew straight into the same wall the earlier trio had smashed into, making it look a bit comical to see seven people lined up and indented in the wall.

Landing on his feet, the young man turned towards the passed out leader of the group with a frown. "Idiots...the main character always manhandles Mooks like you easily."

Seeing the newcomer wipe the floor with the group, many of the onlookers had decided that it was better to let him be than to engage him. Some left with calculating looks in their eyes, glancing back every now and then towards the redhead stranger.

Uzumaki Naruto sighed once again, turning to face the topmost area of the city. Perhaps the person he was looking for would be here. Even if she wasn't, he wouldn't mind.

He had all the time in the world to achieve his goals.

**A/N: This is just something I'm getting out of my head, and might not even be worked on this year; I had only planned on working on 'Immortal Transcendent', but watched a few episodes of Kill la Kill then formed a vague idea of a possible story. (If you can't really tell, I just fucking love Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha)**

**I'll be going back to working on 'Immortal Transcendent' and 'Primordial God of Creation' now.**

**So, after re-reading Neji's death and Sasuke's would-be death (he should've freaking died in my opinion), I ask you all a simple question: why don't the shinobi use the Substitution jutsu on the corpses littering the battlefield? Its not like they're gonna complain about it; in fact, they might even support it since they are helping the survivors live to carry on fighting. So...why don't they do that? (The whole 'respect the dead' reason is bogus at this time, I believe. If thats the reason, then they really need to consider reviewing their shinobi credentials)**

**So...should I continue this later, or take it down?**

**MaelstromBankai**


End file.
